Si seulement
by Epimethee
Summary: Après de longues années de séparation, Draco rend visite à celle qu'il a aimé.


Disclaimer : Le fabuleux et merveilleux et fantastique et magique et époustouflant monde d'Harry Potter n'appartient EVIDEMMENT qu'à J.K.Rowling (mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de tripper dessus! )

P'tit résumé : Cette nouvelle parle de Hermione et Draco qui ont formé un couple jadis. Hélas, ils ont été séparés au retour de Voldemort. Celui-ci est tombé et après plusieurs années sans donner la moindre nouvelle (oh le méchant !) Draco vient rendre visite à Hermione, chez elle. Après tant de temps si loin l'un de l'autre, tout n'est pas si simple…

Je vous laisse lire

Epiméthée

**Si seulement…**

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux clairs courait le long des couloirs pavés, bientôt suivie par d'autres enfants chahuteurs. Leurs rires résonnaient sur les vieux murs de pierre couvert de nombreux tableaux animés. Un peu plus loin dans l'embrasure d'une porte de bois, une jeune mère regardait ce jeu espiègle d'un regard aimant. La fillette s'amusait à faire virevolter les plis de sa robe en tournant sur elle-même. Elle tenait, serré contre elle, un mignon petit lapin rouge en peluche emmitouflé dans une écharpe dorée que son père lui avait offert à la naissance. Jamais plus elle ne s'en séparait et quiconque, mis à part sa mère, essayait de lui enlever se retrouvait aussi tôt victime d'un mauvais sort. Et malheureusement, un des enfants voulu lui prendre son bien.

- Maeva, s'éleva la voix de sa mère depuis la porte.

La brunette leva des yeux apeurés vers sa maman. Cette dernière eût un pâle sourire en voyant son reflet apparaître dans l'exacte copie des yeux jade de son époux.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit, continua-t-elle d'un ton impassible alors que sa progéniture se préparait à jeter un sort au petit rouquin qui tirait sur une des oreilles du nounours.

- Il veut prendre mon lapinou ! râla l'enfant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter des sorts à tout va.

- Mais, il … tentant Maeva.

- Pas la peine de discuter, tu n'as pas le droit. Point. Essaie d'obéir, veux-tu ? Retournez jouer, et cessez de vous disputer ! conclu-t-elle.

- C'est le portrait craché de son père cette gamine, introduit une voix douce et suave dans son dos.

La jeune femme tressaillit de l'intérieur. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Entre toutes. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine et elle du prendre sur elle pour garder un visage impassible alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait à présent à ses cotés. Un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Elle voulu prononcer son nom mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas, elle voulu le serrer dans ses bras mais son corps resta immobile, complètement pétrifié.

- Bonjour Hermione, enchaîna-t-il.

Elle resta sans souffle. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme et dans un certain sens, c'était le cas.

- Draco, finit-elle par sortir douloureusement, le cœur en travers de la gorge.

- Elle est vraiment très belle, souffla-t-il en parlant de la fillette sur qui il avait reporter son attention. C'est sa fille, il n'y a aucun doute…

- Ca me fait mal a chaque fois que je la regarde, avoua Hermione.

- Elle tient certaines choses de toi, elle a tes cheveux, ton nez et ta bouche.

La sorcière était encore sous le choc. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il portait une cagoule sur la tête et venait de tuer sa meilleure amie. Par la suite, on lui avait certifié que Ginny avait été vengée et elle était convaincue qu'il était mort ce jour là, dans cette chambre, au ministère de la magie, seul.

- Je croyais que tu … enfin je ne savais pas si, déglutit-elle avec peine, … ils m'ont dit que…

- Il aurait mieux valu.

- Ne dis pas ça, tonna-t-elle, tu as la chance d'être en vie. Remercie le ciel pour ça.

- Et pourtant, soupira-t-il. Si tu savais comme je regrette. J'aurais du t'écouter dès le départ, j'aurais du y croire, j'aurais du … Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir, ni accepter de te perdre.

- On ne peut pas revenir sur ce qui a été dit ou fait, cela ne sert a rien de remuer, de…

Il était évident que c'était un sujet pénible à son cœur tellement elle avait du mal à sortir les sons de sa bouche.

- De toute façon, c'est du passé aujourd'hui.

- Quand je la regarde, dit Draco en désigna Maeva qui jouait dans le jardin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle aurait pu être un peu de toi et de moi si il ne s'était rien passé. Si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur son visage. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux blonds platine où elle avait passé la main jadis durant de longues heures amoureuse à vagabonder au lit, toujours ces yeux gris bleu qui n'étaient plus rieurs et taquins mais brillants de larmes et profondément empreints de tristesse. Tout comme l'étaient les siens. C'était la marque de Voldemort, quiconque avait vécu l'affrontement de près portait cette platitude dans les yeux et ce chagrin persistant sur le visage. Ce chagrin qu'il était impossible de gommer, impossible d'oublier …

- C'est arrivé, et rien n'y fera, objecta Hermione. Maeva est la fille de Harry et je veillerais à ce qu'elle n'oublie jamais ça. A ce qu'elle n'oublie jamais son père. Il la vénérait … je n'aurais pas ça cru possible, pas à ce point, mais il la vénérait totalement. Souvent le soir, il la bordait, se souvint-elle avec une émotion certaine dans la voix. Une nuit, peu de temps après la mort de Ginny, j'étais complètement anéantie. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel orage de toute ma vie. Le bébé s'est mis à pleurer mais je n'avais pas la force de la consoler, j'avais déjà tant de morosité moi-même. Harry s'est levé et la sortie du berceau. Elle avait l'air si minuscule, si fragile, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il l'a posé tout contre son torse, près de son cœur pour qu'elle puisse entendre les battements. Et ensuite, il lui a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il serait là. Qu'il la protègerait de tout les dangers quoiqu'il advienne, éclata-t-elle en sanglots. Dieu il l'aimait tant ! Si tu savais combien il me manque, fini-t-elle au bord de l'agonie.

Draco aimait Hermione depuis leurs tendres années. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il se souvenait de son visage, de ses sourires, de ses ' Je t'aime', cependant pas de comment la consoler. Il ne trouvait plus les mots qui réchauffent son cœur et qui apaisent son âme, effaçant la douleur petit à petit comme naguère. A cet instant précis, il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et la serrée si fort contre lui qu'ils n'auraient plus fait qu'un. Mais après tout ce temps si loin d'elle, il avait oublié comment faire et tout ce qu'il pu dire fut :

- Je suis désolé pour Ginny. Je ne voulais p... s'interrompit-il, il faut comprendre, c'était elle ou moi.

- Je sais, reprit-t-elle entre deux sanglots refoulés, j'étais là. Je vous ai vu prendre vos baguettes. Je savais que c'était toi, je savais toujours quand c'était toi, avoua-t-elle sûr d'elle-même. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, j'avais peur qu'elle ne te tue si je te stupéfixait. J'avais toujours peur que quelqu'un ne te tue. Alors, continua-t-elle avec dégoût, je suis restée là à vous regardez vous entre tuer. Et quand l'éclair à surgit, je ne savais pas lequel de vous deux je voulais voir vivre. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais toujours pas, fonda-t-elle entièrement en larmes, je ne pouvais pas choisir. Je ne peux pas choisir !

- Il y a des moments où on en peux pas choisir, Hermione. On n'a pas toujours le choix.

- Tout ce gâchis, toutes ces vies volées… Pour un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir, rugit-elle avec colère avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Elle pleurait à genoux sur le parquet glacé une fois encore et pourtant c'était différent de toute les autres fois. Elle n'était plus seule assise dans les escaliers ou dans son bain, cette fois Draco était à ses cotés. De ses deux mains puissantes, il la souleva jusqu'a lui et l'entoura de tout son amour. Il embrassait son front tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre entourant sa taille. Il la berçait calmement au rythme de son corps, voulant extrait d'elle le poison qui la meurtrissait un peu plus chaque jour avant qu'il ne la tue.

- C'est étrange d'être près de toi à nouveau. Je te regarde et je te revois dans ton adolescence, comme tu étais belle et tellement innocente. Si seulement nous avions si ce qui nous attendait. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là Hermione ? Comment ? répétait-il incrédule.

- Nous savions. Nous savions tout, depuis le début, mais nous ne voulions pas savoir, fit-elle lorsqu'elle fut plus sereine.

- Tu es toujours la même, aussi réaliste que faire ce peu. Oh, mon doux chagrin si je pouvais te dire avec des mots combien ton amour me manque.

- Tout a changé, plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant. Je le sais, s'avoua-t-elle, mais peu m'importe, tu resteras toujours mon Draco. J'ai aimé Harry sans aucune retenue mais sans pour autant t'oublier. Il le savait, il le lisait dans mes yeux mais il n'a jamais rien dit.

- Ces mots je les connais par cœur et je sais pertinemment ce qu'ils veulent dire, mais Hermione…. de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, de pouvoir caresser ta peau, de pouvoir respirer ton odeur, de pouvoir regarder tes si magnifiques et si troublants yeux comme je le fais à cet instant… il n'y a pas de mots, c'est la vie qui renaît en moi. Alors je t'en prie, dit-il en lui baisant le front maintenant qu'il pleurait lui aussi, ne me dis pas ce que je sais déjà.

- Ron répétait sans arrêt que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un sale Mangemort, et je le haïssais pour ça ! cria-t-elle. Je le haïssais de me culpabiliser.

- Il a raison, je suis un Mangemort et tu ne peux rien contre ça. J'ai tué des gens, déchirés des familles, fait pleuré des enfants et je suis très loin d'en être fier.

- Oh Draco ! Comme j'aimerais que le temps ce soit arrêter à nos dix-sept ans, tout était si simple alors. Harry et Ginny étaient en vies. Nous étions si heureux, je t'aimais et tu m'aimais.

- Je t'aime encore. Je n'aurais de cesse de t'aimer tant qu'il restera un souffle de vie enfuit quelque part en moi, pleura-t-il le tenant fermement contre lui, tout contre lui.

Silencieusement, une dernière larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme. En son âme et conscience, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui appartenir. Trop de choses les séparaient à présent. Et son cœur criait à la déchirure de devoir abandonner les sentiments les plus beaux qu'il eût jamais porté à l'égard de quelqu'un. Si seulement …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir, même les mauvaises ;)


End file.
